


A Phone Call

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Phone Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> There's come play, orgasm denial, and some discussion of past mistakes/relationships.

They were on the phone together, just talking about their weeks. Kurt had already confessed his mixed feelings about Rachel getting Fanny. ("I'm so happy for her. She's talented. She's worked her whole life for this. It won't be easy. But just once, I wish it had been me who got something first.") And Blaine had told about his week. ("My parents want me to be happy, but they are really not thrilled we're engaged. Sam's going after the school nurse, and she's just… weird. Coach Sylvester is cracking down on any bullying she isn't doing herself. I love you. And your break will come, because you're unique.")

There was a long pause and then Kurt heard a soft sound. "Are you … masturbating?"

"Um, yes. God, we didn't have much time together after the proposal, and your _voice_."

Kurt laughed. "It's okay. I'm here alone and I've wanted to touch myself since I saw your number on my phone."

"Would you?"

Kurt said, "Already unzipping." He sighed and heard Blaine whimper.

Blaine said, "So, do you think about me when you're getting yourself off?"

"Not all the time. Most of the time, though, yeah. You?"

"Every once in awhile I'll fantasize about Daniel Radcliffe circa _Half-Blood Prince_ or something, but, yes, ninety percent of the time, it's you."

The silence was broken by little noises from each of them and then Blaine asked, "What are your go-to fantasies? The ones that get you off every time."

"Our firsts. I mean, not the first kiss or even the very first time we did more, but like the first time I knelt in front of you to blow you. Sometimes, I'll press my fingers against my lower lip just to remember the weight of your… cock. If I'd ever had any doubts that I was gay that ended them. I nearly came in my pants."

"That was so hot. Anything else?"

Kurt said, "What about you?"

"The first time you let me just explore your body and I found out how sensitive your bellybutton is, and your treasure trail, and…"

Kurt giggled. "Treasure trail?"

"Do you have a better word for it? I love the little line of hair. I have a confession."

Kurt's breathing stopped. "I don't need to know. You and whatshisname is in the past."

"No, Kurt. I've never asked you about Adam, either. We were broken up when you were with him, so it's none of my business. That's not…"

"Blaine, we do need to talk a bit about that."

"Right now?"

Kurt nodded, then realized Blaine couldn't see it. "Before it festers."

Blaine said, "I fucked him. And regretted it. I didn't blow him or get blown. Hands, yes, but we really just … fucked."

"I blew Adam a few times. Hands. I never let him blow me. It … I wasn't ready for that."

"I'm glad he didn't push."

Kurt said, "So am I." The pause stretched between them again, and, finally Kurt said, "Confession?"

Blaine's smile came through in his voice. "I saw you changing one day at Dalton -- before we got together. I didn't look, really, but I saw how high your belly button was, and…"

"And, what?"

Blaine said, "Before he met Jeff, Nick wasn't … I mean, he wasn't a slut, but he wasn't inexperienced. He'd told me that when a guy's hard, it generally hits just below the navel, so… I realized you probably had a big cock. And then I found out for myself that Nick was right, and you really do."

Kurt said, "I'm assuming you didn't share this knowledge with Nick because then Jeff would know and then all of the Warblers would…"

"I've always suspected that's why Sebastian was such a prick to you. He knew that if there were a measuring contest, you'd win. Hell, you'd probably beat most of Ohio."

Kurt laughed. "I'm not _that_ big."

"It feels like it, in all the best ways."

Kurt said, "So, teasing my bellybutton is your big turn-on."

"No, it's lapping up where you've been dripping and teasing you until you push my head down to where you want it." Blaine heard a slurping sound. "Kurt?"

"I dripped, so I sucked it off my thumb."

Blaine moaned. "Oh, God, that's hot."

"I didn't even get to tell you the first of ours that really gets me going."

Blaine said, "You can tell me now."

"Are you close?"

"Yes."

Kurt said, "Then squeeze your cock. You don't get to come until I give you permission."

Blaine whimpered and said, "No. Won't come until you tell me to."

"Good." Kurt waited until he heard his fiancé settle and said, "The first time I rimmed you. You were a grunting, sweaty wreck and it was so beautiful. I just kept thinking, 'I did this to him.'"

"Oh, God, yes. That, and then you fucked me so hard I came again. You're such a beautiful lover."

Kurt pulled his thumb out of his mouth and made certain there was an audible pop. "You taste better than I do."

Blaine said, "I disagree." He swallowed loudly. "I know you're doing a lot of flexibility stuff, but have you, um, tried… auto-fellatio?"

Kurt giggled. "You've been watching too much porn." He took a deep breath. "Once when I was in plow pose, I thought that if I were hard I might be able to, but, um, really, I can't imagine it would be comfortable."

"It's still going in my fantasies." He whimpered.

Kurt said, "Is there something you'd like me to do?"

Blaine said, "When I'm with you, I like to cup your balls. Would you?"

"I've done it," Kurt said, "Do you still have that long, thin plug?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Can you lube it up and put it in?"

Blaine said, "Just a minute."

Kurt heard the phone drop and then rummaging and then the phone was moved again, and finally, a deep "ah" from Blaine.

Blaine said, "I didn't come, but it was a near thing."

"Good boy. I like this game."

"Tease."

Kurt smiled and said, "Tell me what you want me to do to myself."

"Long slow strokes. Keep sucking the drips off your thumb."

"Where should I stroke?"

Blaine whimpered again, "Alternate between your abs and your cock."

"Should I dip into my navel?"

The sound Blaine made was indescribable. 

Kurt giggled. "That sounds like a yes." He did as he was asked magnifying every sound so that Blaine could hear it. "I'm going to come soon. If I tell you to turn on the vibrator, do you think you can keep from coming until after I do."

"Um, maybe you should get a little closer? Because, it's really hard, I mean difficult, to listen and not… yeah."

Kurt said, "So articulate." He panted and stroked himself faster. "I'll tell you when to turn on the vibrator."

"What are you thinking about?"

Kurt said, "You, spread out under me, begging for my cock, begging for release."

"Trust me, you don't have to imagine that part."

"Is it too much?"

Blaine said, "No. It's perfect. Really, I like it, but it's not easy."

Kurt said, "The next time you're here, we're going to explore that. I can't wait to touch you again, tease you with my mouth and not just with words."

"Kurt…"

"Turn on the vibrator. But wait until you hear me come to come yourself, okay."

"Yes, God…"

Kurt's hand picked up speed and his muscles tightened. He imagined Blaine's face, sweating and satisfied and came with a cry.

A few seconds later he heard Blaine's yelp of completion. 

Blaine said, "I hit my face."

"Is the vibrator still on?"

"Yes."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm a little sensitive."

"If it starts to hurt, turn it off. Otherwise, leave it on until we hang up. I want to hear you sucking your come off your fingers."

Blaine said, "Tastes better when it's both of us." There was a wet sound that went straight to Kurt's groin.

"You sound so sexy that I'm trying to get hard again. Keep going."

"Are you doing the same thing?" Blaine asked.

"Uh-huh. You're right. It's better when it's both."

Blaine's voice was muffled for a moment and then he said, "All gone. I love you, so much, Kurt."

Kurt said, "Enough to marry me, even. I love you, too. And you can turn the vibrator off now."

"Wish we could cuddle."

"Me, too." 

"Good night, beautiful."

Kurt smiled sleepily. "A very good night, my love."


End file.
